Arendelle Wedding
by HAFanForever
Summary: The day of Kristoff and Anna's wedding has finally arrived, and there is much hustle and bustle about Arendelle, with the citizens, the visiting people, and the royal family itself. Cover art is "Wedding Kiss" by frozenmusings on Tumblr, who is also the talented NightLiight on deviantART!
1. Chapter 1

Today was August 1st, and it was said to be one of the hottest days in Arendelle in years. But the heat wasn't the concern of everyone, for today, almost three months since the proposal, was the wedding of Sir Kristoff Bjorgman and Princess Anna of Arendelle.

After Kristoff proposed to Anna, the two of them and Elsa worked together with the rest of the castle's staff to start mailing out invitations regarding the news to the same countries and kingdoms that came to Elsa's coronation two years ago (except for the Southern Isles and Weselton). So the date for the wedding was set soon afterwards, although the citizens of Arendelle were not given the news until the month after the proposal, during an engagement celebration party.

While some preparations for the wedding were a bit rushed, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and the rest of the staff all sat down and carefully discussed the most important details of the wedding, from who would have a role in the wedding to the food that would be served. Because Kristoff did not have a close human male friend, Elsa decided to break this tradition for his sake. It was decided that Sven would walk down the aisle with a pillow in his mouth that held the rings, while Olaf would sit on him and scatter the flower petals down the aisle as Sven walked. And of course, Elsa would be Anna's maid of honor, but also walk with her down the aisle. Even though it was tradition for the father to do this with his daughter, because Elsa was Anna's only family, she (Elsa) opted to forgo this tradition as well. For the wedding of her little sister, Elsa did not care so much about traditions; she just wanted Anna to be happy on what was going to be the most important day of her life.

So now it was almost 10:30 in the morning. The wedding ceremony was scheduled to take place at 12:30, in just two hours. Crowds of arriving visitors and Arendelle citizens were already packing outside of the castle and village square, both of which had their exteriors heavily decorated for the upcoming wedding. At the same time, inside the castle, Kristoff was up and about: bathing, combing his hair, and pretty much readily grooming himself, though he wanted to wait a little longer to put on his suit.

On the other hand, Anna, his fiancée, the lovely bride-to-be…was still fast asleep in her room!

Kai had woken up Elsa first, and when she heard him say that he was going to wake up Anna next, Elsa offered to do it herself. She figured that Anna might still be asleep, so she wanted to have a little fun with her to make her get up.

After she put on her robe, Elsa walked down the hallway to Anna's room. When she opened the door, she saw Anna all spread out in her bed, her hair all a mess, snoring with her mouth wide open, and Elsa thought she could see some drool hanging out of Anna's mouth.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh to herself at seeing her sister in this state, but she did it silently and hid her mouth behind her hand. Then she closed the door carefully behind her and quietly walked over to the bed.

Smiling mischievously, Elsa climbed onto the bed and started shaking Anna. "Anna! Come on! Wake up!"

"Uuuuhhhh, what for?" Anna groaned in a very sleepy voice.

"Come on!" Elsa persisted. "There are crowds of people outside! It's time to wake up and get ready! You only have a couple of hours!"

Anna finally sat up, though she still had her eyes closed, and Elsa stepped off of the bed. "Okay, all right, I'm up!" She stretched herself, then cleared her throat before she asked, "I have a couple of hours to get ready for what?"

Elsa was slightly baffled, but chuckled lightly. _She couldn't have forgotten! She's reminded us nearly everyday for the last couple of months! _"Don't you remember? It's your and Kristoff's wedding day!"

"Mine and Kristoff's breading day," Anna said, as if she didn't hear Elsa correctly, which made Elsa giggle again. But Anna finally opened her eyes and gazed over to the corner of her room, where her wedding dress was placed on a rack. This suddenly made Anna feel wide awake and she gasped, "It's my wedding day!" She jumped out of her bed, then grabbed Elsa by her hands and twirled her around as she exclaimed, "It's my wedding day at last!"

Elsa laughed until they finally stopped spinning around. "I didn't think you'd forget! I don't think you've been this excited since…well, since you told me that Kristoff proposed to you."

"I'm going to start getting ready now," Anna said. "As the bride, I have a lot more preparing to do than Kristoff does, including fixing my hair right and carefully putting on my dress."

"Well, I'm going to get ready, too. I asked Kai to bring some breakfast to my room while I get ready. I asked him to do the same for you and Kristoff."

"Thank you so much, Elsa! Well, I better start getting ready, so I will see you in a little bit."

"All right, then. Bye for now," Elsa said, then she exited the room.

Once Elsa left, Anna went to her bathroom to look in the mirror. She gasped upon seeing her crazy bedhead. "Kristoff is going to get a laugh out of this whenever he sees me in the morning."

Just then, she heard a knock at her door. "Princess Anna?" Kai called from the outside of her room.

Anna stepped out of the bathroom and called, "Yes, Kai?"

"I have your breakfast here for you, my lady."

"Just leave it outside the door, please."

"As you wish, ma'am."

Once Anna heard the footsteps leaving and fading down the hallway, she opened her door and looked around, not immediately seeing anyone else. Before anyone could come out, she quickly pulled the tray into her room with her and locked her door. Once she was inside, she pushed the tray over to a safe place, then went into her bathroom again to take a bath, marking her first step in getting ready for wedding in less than two hours.

* * *

**Okay, this is the fic that I'm sure all of you have been waiting for me to write: Kristoff and Anna's wedding! So this first chapter is somewhat short, and I'm sorry if I disappointed you. But there are several things I want to cover during this whole story, and I don't want to cram so many things in just one chapter. So I thought I would begin it with Elsa waking up Anna, who then starts to prepare herself. I thought I would show a little moment of them bonding here, but more of it will come, I promise. :)**

**So with what I say here about certain details with the wedding, yes, I paid homage to **_**Tangled Ever After**_**, as well as the scene when Anna wakes up during the morning of Elsa's coronation. This time, the occasion is for Anna, but I couldn't resist putting this in! ;)**

**At this point, the story may be at least five chapters, depending how much content is in each one. I sure hope you won't be disappointed, and until the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff was busying himself in his room by looking at himself in the mirror and checking to see if he looked like he was supposed to as expectant groom and soon-to-be prince consort.

It was now 11:15, and Kristoff had already been awake for several hours before he had washed, shaved, eaten the breakfast that Kai had brought to him, and dressed up in his wedding suit. Kristoff's suit consisted of a red vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, and over both of those, he was wearing a black coat with buttons, red lining on the front, and white and red lining on the sleeves. He was also appropriately wearing black pants and boots.

Although he looked very handsome, Kristoff was actually a nervous wreck, not so much because of having cold feet, but because he really wanted _everything_ today to go as well as it possibly could. He knew that such a day like this meant a great deal to Anna (as well as to him, of course) and he loved her so much that he wanted it to be just what she had always dreamed it to be.

Although Kristoff never used to care so much for appearances, especially in how he dressed, considering the kind of job he had, an annoying feeling of compulsive perfection was coming over him and driving him crazy. He kept checking to see how many little things looked out of place, from how much of his hair was combed down to seeing if his shirt was actually tucked in the way it was supposed to be.

As he quadruple checked over himself from head to toe, Kristoff heard a knock at his door. Because he was incredibly nervous, hearing the knock made him jump slightly and yell in surprise. Trying to calm himself down, he called out to the person outside the door "Who is it?"

"It's Elsa, Kristoff. May I please come in?"

"Oh, it's just you!" Kristoff said loudly, but with relief. "Yeah, sure, come in."

Elsa opened the door, then closed it almost immediately after she entered. She was wearing another type of dress that she had made with her magic, only this one was a lighter shade of blue than her usual dress, and she wasn't wearing a cape with it. She had heard him yelp when she was outside and noticed that he still looked very apprehensive. As she walked over to him, she asked, "Are you all right, Kristoff? I heard you yell outside, and you look kind of jittery."

"Well, I guess it comes down to the fact of what's happening today."

Elsa glanced at him in a worried manner. "You're not planning to back out of this, are you? Because you've had plenty of time to think about doing so before, and I already gave you my blessing…"

Before Elsa could continue, Kristoff gently took her shoulders. "No, not at all, Elsa. I'm just nervous because this is a very big day for me, and I want it go well for my sake and for Anna's sake. I mean, it seems that women are more dreamers and show a lot of excitement for their wedding days, but men…just aren't so much. I mean, Anna and I have discussed this in the last couple of months, and we realize how much of a big deal this is for our lives. I mean, I was confident but still scared when I proposed to Anna, so now I'm even more scared, because I really want this to work."

Elsa smiled gently. "Have you told all of this to Anna?"

Kristoff chuckled. "Just about every day since I proposed to her. I guess that since the big day is finally here, it just feels so sudden and final."

"You're a good man, Kristoff, and you have performed wonderful service to Anna and my kingdom. I gave you my blessing for your and Anna's marriage, and I only want you two to live a long and happy life together. I am sure that that will happen in the years to come."

"Thank you very much, Elsa. And thank you once again, for everything." Although nervous, Kristoff walked closer to Elsa and gently pulled her in for a hug. Elsa was slightly surprised, but out of kindness, she returned the hug.

After they pulled apart, Elsa said, "Well, I want to check on Anna before I go down to the chapel with her. I'll see you there in a little while."

"Goodbye, Elsa."

As she reached the door, Elsa turned back to Kristoff. "And Kristoff…don't worry yourself over the way you look right now. You know Anna loves you just the way you are."

The two future siblings-in-laws exchanged a friendly smile before Elsa finally left the room. Once Elsa had left, Kristoff walked over to his window and looked down at Arendelle. He inhaled and exhaled sharply, still trying to overcome his nerves.

* * *

Elsa walked down the hallway towards Anna's room and stopped when she reached the door. "Anna?" she called out. Then she knocked on the door and asked, "We're all just about ready to head down to the chapel."

"I'm ready, Elsa. Come on in."

Elsa opened the door, immediately seeing that Anna had her back to her and was looking at herself in the mirror. Then Anna turned around and gave her sister a great big smile.

Elsa was in awe at how lovely Anna looked. Anna's dress was white with long sleeves, while part of the bodice was red, the bottom part that led to the folded openings of the dress were red, and the top part that covered her neck had a red outline of Arendelle's symbol. Anna was also wearing white stockings with black shoes, and her hair was held back into a bun with a red ribbon.

Elsa smiled widely and felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Anna, you look so beautiful." Then her voice started to break as she finished, "I think I'm going cry!"

As a few tears started to fall down Elsa's cheeks, Anna rushed over to Elsa and hugged her big sister tightly. "Please don't be sad today, Elsa. The one thing I hate so much is to see you upset."

"No, no, I'm not sad, Anna." Then she paused before she continued, "Okay, maybe I am a little sad. Seeing you like this right now just makes me sad because you're all grown up, and I'm sad that we couldn't form more memories together as children."

Anna began to feel a few tears form in her own eyes. "Yes, but I also feel sad today, because I wish Mama and Papa were here."

Anna's last few words caused both sisters to cry more and hold each other for comfort. "I've thought even more about them every day since Kristoff proposed to me, Elsa. I miss them so much!"

"I know you do, Anna! I miss them, too!" As she started to calm down, Elsa continued, "But this is also a happy day for you and Kristoff. I'm very happy for and proud of you today, and I know Mama and Papa would be, too."

"Thank you, Elsa." Anna smiled widely, and Elsa smiled back. Both sisters wiped their remaining tears away, then Anna said, "Well, what do you say we now get this show on the road, maid of honor?"

"Let's go! Don't forget your bouquet!" Once that was said, Anna went over to her bed and picked up her wedding bouquet, which consisted of daisies with a few red roses. "Now you look the best bride you can possibly look for Kristoff! Wait until he sees you in it!"

"I know! I haven't even seen him since last night! Did you see him? Did he seem nervous?"

"He's nervous, all right! But it's not cold feet; he just wants it all to go well today, for the both of you. You're a very lucky girl, Anna. He loves you so much."

Anna felt she was about to cry again. "I really love him, too, Elsa. Thank you so much again for your blessing and for helping us make this wedding come true."

Elsa and Anna shared another tender and loving hug before they left the room and started heading downstairs to leave the castle and the gates.

* * *

**In this second chapter, I wanted to have Elsa interact with both Kristoff and Anna right before the wedding begins. I especially thought it was appropriate for Anna to confess to Elsa how much she misses their parents on this special day, so that the two of them can have another loving moment together. :)**

**Next chapter will be the actual wedding ceremony, so stay tuned for more! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Down in the village square of Arendelle, the chapel was holding the citizens of Arendelle and its visiting guests. The wedding ceremony was about to begin, and everyone was sitting down and talking amongst themselves. Kristoff was already standing up at the front of the chapel with the bishop, with his hands clasped together. Although he felt better since he talked with Elsa, he was still a nervous wreck and was trying as hard as he could to stay calm.

Outside of the chapel, Anna and Elsa were arm-in-arm, while Sven and Olaf were right in front of them. Sven had been well-prepared and groomed for his role in the wedding. He had been given a bath in which he was thoroughly cleaned so he wouldn't smell bad to the guests, and he was also fed enough carrots so that he wouldn't feel so hungry during the ceremony. Kristoff even had to coax Sven into behaving well for the ceremony and to not get distracted. For that reason, Kristoff made sure he did not have any carrots on him while in the chapel. In his mouth, he was carrying the pillow that held Kristoff and Anna's rings. Lastly, to show his importance in the wedding, he was wearing the medal he had received two years ago, when he and Kristoff were welcomed and praised by Elsa for helping Anna.

Olaf was sitting on Sven's back, wearing a small black bowtie around his neck. He was also carrying a basket full of flower petals that he would throw onto the floor of the chapel while Sven would walk down its aisle. He thought the flower petals were pretty, but remembering what happened last time he sniffed a flower, he made sure not to sniff the petals. Olaf was happy to have a part in the wedding, and he wanted to make sure he didn't mess up, knowing how important this was to Kristoff and Anna, especially. He was more than excited to be working alongside Sven. The two had become so close ever since they first met, and now they were practically inseparable.

A few moments later, the chapel's choir began to vocalize, signaling that it was time for the wedding ceremony to begin. Everyone stood up and looked towards the door, where Sven was standing with Olaf. As Sven walked slowly and carefully down the aisle as best as he could, Olaf stood up and tossed the flower petals. Once their job was done, Sven walked over to the corner near the side where Kristoff was standing.

It was now time for the bride to walk down the aisle. Before they walked inside the church, Anna took a deep breath. Elsa noticed, and squeezed Anna's hand in assurance. She looked over at her and said, "As long you have me around, you'll be fine, Anna."

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too, Anna." Then they hugged before they linked arms again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

With that response, both sisters walked slowly and gracefully into the chapel and down the aisle. Kristoff gazed in Anna's direction and smiled widely, noticing how beautiful his bride looked.

Once they reached the end of the aisle, Elsa and Anna unlinked their arms and walked up to their appropriate places. Anna took her place standing across from Kristoff, then gave her bouquet to Elsa, who stood closely behind Anna.

As soon as everyone was in place, the choir stopped vocalizing, then the bishop spoke, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Sir Kristoff Bjorgman and Princess Anna of Arendelle in holy matrimony."

While the bishop spoke, Kristoff and Anna looked into each other's eyes and joined hands, with Kristoff primarily holding Anna's hand. "I love you," Kristoff mouthed to Anna.

Anna could easily make out what he was saying, and she mouthed back "I love you, too."

"If there is anyone who does not believe that these two people should be joined together, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the bishop continued.

After waiting a few seconds to see if anyone spoke up, the bishop said, "And now for the rings."

That signaled Kristoff to pick up the rings from the pillow that Sven held in his mouth. He walked over to Sven and took the rings. "Thanks, buddy," Kristoff said, then scratched Sven's face affectionately. Then he walked back to his spot and handed one of the rings to Anna.

"Sir Kristoff, please place the ring on Princess Anna's third finger, left hand, and repeat after me: 'With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed.'"

Kristoff did just as he was told. "With this ring, as a token of my love and affection," he looked right into Anna's eyes in a loving way as he finished, "I thee wed." Then he slipped the ring on its appropriate finger on her hand and held it tenderly.

"Princess Anna, please place the ring on Sir Kristoff's third finger, left hand, and repeat: 'With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed.'"

Returning Kristoff's gaze of love, Anna did just that as she repeated, "With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." She slipped the ring onto his finger and gently held his hand afterwards before they held their hands like they had been doing prior.

Once both rings were placed onto the bride and grooms' fingers, the bishop moved to the questions regarding the vows, first asking Kristoff. "Sir Kristoff, do you take Princess Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Kristoff just smiled as he continued to look at Anna. "I do."

The bishop then repeated the same questions to Anna. "Princess Anna, do you take Sir Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

With tears in her tears, Anna answered, "I do."

"I now pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kristoff and Anna had been anxiously waiting for that last line to be said, and what seemed like microseconds after it was announced, the couple quickly engaged in a very long and passionate, but still tender, kiss. All of the guests started clapping once they kissed, and they were still clapping once they finished.

Through the continuous applause, Kristoff and Anna stood there for a few more seconds, holding hands with their fingers laced. Then they finally walked down the aisle to walk out of the chapel, followed closely by Elsa, Olaf, and Sven before everyone else started exiting as well.

* * *

**Yay, the wedding has happened at last! I hope this satisfied all of what you wanted to see for this chapter. I've only been to a couple of weddings, so I didn't think I needed it to have a lot except for the use of the rings and vows. I said at the beginning that this could have five chapters, but it might just have one more, because I want to do the story of Kristoff and Anna's honeymoon as a separate story. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this and are eager for more of my future Kristanna story ideas!**

**Reviews are always welcome and wanted, of course, and peace out! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Within the hour following Kristoff and Anna's wedding ceremony, the reception that took place afterwards was held back inside of the castle. Much like for the day when Elsa's coronation took place, the rooms of the castle were covered with decorations, especially the ballroom, which was where the reception was taking place.

Inside the ballroom, many people were dancing while music was being played. Near the back of the room was a long table which was where the bride, groom, Elsa, and castle staff were supposed to sit. Other smaller tables with chairs were scattered all around the room and were reserved for the royal figures or dignitaries to sit together, along with those meant for different families, both of which included visitors and Arendelle's citizens.

Another long table within the room held all of the food and drinks, both meal foods and snack foods. Some of these foods included hors d'oeuvres, roast, and soup, the latter two of which Anna had wanted when she was previously engaged to Hans. As some people danced, others sat at their tables to eat and drink. The only food that had not been touched yet was the wedding cake.

This cake was very big and tall with eight layers. The cake itself was mixed flavors of both chocolate and vanilla, while the icing was entirely vanilla, but it included decorations of pink roses with green leaves and red hearts. And of course, the finishing touch was a statue each of Kristoff and Anna placed on the very top of the cake.

At the one long table, Anna and Kristoff were sitting in the approximate center. Kristoff was sitting on Anna's left side while Elsa was sitting on her other side. Knowing that the music was about to end, Elsa whispered to Anna, "I'll make the speech right now."

Moments after the music finally stopped and the guests applauded, Elsa stood up from her seat and loudly said, "May I have your attention please?" Then everyone went silent and looked in Elsa's direction. "Thank you. Now, as all of you may remember two years ago, on my coronation, the palace gates had not been opened for years until then, and this was because I had been trying to hide my ice and snow magic and learn to control them completely. But even by then, I still had not been able to do so. However, I learned how to control them because of my sister here, since she saved me from Prince Hans, and it was all because she loved me. She never gave up on me, and she wanted to save the relationship we used to share as children. While I once felt that I had given up hope because of my powers, I never stopped loving Anna. Since we were each other's only family after our parents passed, I couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to her. I did not accept Prince Hans when I first met him, since he and my sister had only just met, and we learned he was not to be trusted after all. When she first started going with Kristoff, I gave him a chance, since he had helped my sister during the time of the Great Freeze. I had hoped that they would take time to get to know each other and not rush into anything. But when the time came for when Kristoff wanted to propose to Anna, he came to me first and asked for my permission. By that point, I could see how happy he made Anna and how much he was dedicated to her. So of course I told him that they had my blessing of their marriage. I also presented Kristoff with the rank of knighthood to show him that I had developed complete trust and confidence in him for all that he has done for me, Anna, and my kingdom. My sister could not have found a better man with whom to share her life." Elsa paused for a moment and looked down at Anna with tears in her eyes. Anna returned the gaze with tears in her own eyes. Looking back towards the crowd, Elsa continued, "And I couldn't happier for my beloved sister on the most important day of her life." Then she lifted up her glass of champagne as she finished, "For this, I want to make a toast to Anna and Kristoff." Everyone stood up from their seats as Elsa acknowledged Anna and Kristoff. "To Anna and Kristoff, may you have a wonderful life together. I love you both."

"To Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff!" the crowd exclaimed as they all lifted up their glasses of champagne and drank. As they all began to clap, Kristoff and Anna, who by now was starting to cry, each gave Elsa a hug, and Elsa was all too happy to return them.

A few minutes later, Anna and Kristoff had made their way to the center of the ballroom, where they were going to have their first dance as husband and wife. Although neither were terrific dancers, they knew it was tradition to share a dance, so they practiced dancing together as much as they could prior to today, especially to avoid stepping on each other's feet.

Once they were where they were supposed to be, everyone looked in Kai's direction as he announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff's first dance as husband and wife."

Kristoff took Anna's right hand in his left one while his right hand was placed on her waist, and her left hand was on his shoulder. "You ready for this?" Kristoff asked softly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Anna answered. She smiled at him, and he could only smile in return.

Once they heard the romantic waltz music starting to play, they started stepping around to dance as best as they could. Kristoff took the lead by walking around in circles as Anna followed suit to his movements. Sometimes Kristoff would spin Anna around before they faced each other again, spin her further out before they were in each other's embrace again, or he would spin her around completely so she would have her back to him while he held her arms in his own. Enjoying their closeness, Anna leaned her head into Kristoff's chest for comfort, and he rested his chin on her head. At a given point, when they wanted to finish their dance, Kristoff and Anna looked deeply into each other's eyes before Kristoff leaned in and tenderly kissed Anna on her lips. He softly caressed her cheeks as she hugged him around his torso.

The dancing between the couple and the guests continued for several hours, along with eating food as they changed from the lunch food to the dinner food. While the people consumed several desserts that included brownies and an assortment of cookies and chocolates, including a fondue that Kristoff and Anna used to cover their strawberries (which they shared), the wedding cake was still reserved for a later time.

By the time it was 7:00 in the evening, Anna went up to Elsa to ask her if this could now be the time that the cake could be cut up and served. "Yes," Elsa answered once Anna asked her. "I'll make the announcement right now." She walked over to Kai and asked him to help her get everyone's attention for her announcement.

"Attention, everyone," Kai announced out loud, silencing the entire ballroom. "Queen Elsa would like to make an announcement."

"Thank you, Kai." Elsa turned towards everyone as she continued, "The bride has just asked me when we could cut the cake, and I decided that now is the perfect time to do so. So everyone gather round while the bride and groom cut their first pieces, and then our chef will cut the rest of it up into individual pieces for everyone else."

So Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff gathered around the cake first as everyone followed. As he could cut ice in a straight line, Kristoff took the liberty of cutting the first piece carefully for himself and Anna. Per tradition, they took small pieces of the cake and put them into each other's mouths. Then for a little bit of humor, they each took a little bit of icing and smeared onto the other person's face, smirking to each other as they did so.

Soon afterwards, everyone got a piece of the cake, and quite a few came back for seconds. Even Olaf and Sven, who were present inside of the ballroom, got their share of cake as they hung out together. Sven continued to playfully take a bite out of Olaf's nose, but in all, he was just kidding around, and Olaf even made sure to have a couple of extra carrots for Sven to eat.

Not long after eating the cake, it was time for the bride to toss her wedding bouquet. Near her table, Anna stood up on a chair to be able to throw the bouquet from a good height. Quite a number of people gathered in front of her to get a chance to catch the bouquet, including Elsa. Although she did not want to join and didn't believe the superstition that the person who catches the bouquet would be the next one to marry, Elsa decided to do it for fun and for the sake of Anna. Ironically enough, when Anna finally tossed the bouquet…it landed perfectly in Elsa's hands! Everyone in the room gazed at the queen, wondering if this was true, while Anna just giggled and winked at Elsa, who smiled back and just shrugged.

The reception continued for several more hours until almost 11:00, when Elsa announced that the reception was finally over. Slowly but surely, all of the guests made their exits from the palace and began to head home, while the royal visitors headed back to their ships and began to set their courses for their home countries.

It was almost midnight by the time everyone had left, and now Kristoff and Anna were outside and almost finished with packing for their honeymoon. They had changed their clothes and were placing a few days' worth of luggage into the sled, to which Sven was already harnessed. As Elsa and Olaf came outside to see them off, she asked, "So where are you two going for the next couple of days?"

"It's a surprise, so Kristoff didn't tell me," Anna answered.

Kristoff walked over to Anna and placed his arm on her shoulder. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Well, have a good time." Elsa looked at Anna, who looked back at her. Suddenly, Anna rushed into her big sister's embrace and gave her a huge hug, and Elsa was only too happy to return it.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too, Anna. I hope you two will be happy together." She then turned in Kristoff's direction. "Take good care of her, Kristoff."

"I will, Elsa. You have my word." He smiled at Elsa and leaned in to kiss her cheek as a friendly goodbye, and Elsa kissed his cheek in return.

Kristoff helped Anna step into the sled, then he stepped in himself and grabbed the reins. Olaf came up beside Elsa to wave goodbye to the couple and Sven.

"Bye, Sven! Bye, Kristoff! Bye, Anna!" he exclaimed as he waved to all of them.

"Bye, Olaf! Bye, Elsa!" Kristoff and Anna said in unison as they waved goodbye. Then Kristoff shouted, "Hyah!" which told Sven to go. Elsa continued to wave and yell goodbye to the couple, who did the same. The back of the sled held a sign that said "Just Married," and Elsa watched the sled go until it (especially the sign) and the pair were out of her sight completely.

Elsa continued to stand on the castle steps for a few more minutes. She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. But she smiled at the same time.

"They'll be happy together, Elsa," Olaf assured her.

"I know, Olaf. They're perfect for each other. They really are." She paused momentarily before she finished, "Well, I'm exhausted now. Let's go back inside."

"I'm coming!"

Elsa let Olaf walk in first, then she looked back out in front of her and sighed happily before she finally walked inside and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Well, that wraps it all up with the story of Kristoff and Anna's wedding! Yes, there will be a honeymoon story, but that will be a separate, possible two shot story. And don't worry, there are many more future stories that I have planned between Kristoff and Anna…including stories with their children!**

**Until the next story and reviews are always accepted and appreciated! :D**


End file.
